


The Sisterhood of the Traveling Leather Jacket

by explodingsnapple



Series: Cheers to the 99th Precinct! [13]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s07e02 Captain Kim, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Minor Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Missing Scene, Multi, Rosa Diaz is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingsnapple/pseuds/explodingsnapple
Summary: Jake and Charles are fascinated by Rosa's leather jacket. Takes place the day of the 7x02 cold-open.
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine) & Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine) & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine)/Jocelyn Pryce
Series: Cheers to the 99th Precinct! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1331927
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	The Sisterhood of the Traveling Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> 2/14/2020: tweaked slightly for canon-compliancy.

“Heyyyy, Diaaaaaaz!”

Jake’s voice, loud and cheerful as always, rises far above the crowd at Shaw’s and nearly perforates Rosa’s eardrums. She sighs, locks her phone screen, and turns towards him, arms crossed and foot tapping against her barstool as she waits for him to make his way (tipsily) across the room.

He leans strangely against her table, obviously trying to act casual and failing miserably. “Ames and Kylie decided to have an impromptu girl’s night and now I’m really bored,” he informs her.

“Cool, why don’t we just drink in silence? Or you can tell me about your day, or whatever,” Rosa suggests before he has a chance to voice whatever crazy plan he's thinking of enacting.

“No, no, I have a better idea.” Jake gives her an impish grin, and Rosa braces herself for what he’s going to say next. “Wanna make a bet? Whoever loses the next game of darts has to buy the winner a drink—and also finish the massive amount of paperwork still left over from that murder case we closed last week,” he adds quickly.

Rosa considers turning him down before she realizes that she has the weekend off and, therefore, an excuse to waste time showing off two of her greatest skills: throwing pointy objects and hitting things for fun. (Also, regardless of the outcome, Amy will be the one doing the paperwork anyway. She’s been bugging Rosa all week for a chance to ”take a crack” at it.) So, against her better judgment, Rosa shakes Jake’s hand and follows him to the dartboard.

It takes over an hour for Jake to finally admit his defeat, having only won two out of the seventeen games they played. Afterward, they head back to their table and Rosa signals the bartender for a round of drinks. “You owe me, like, _fifteen_ beers,” she smirks. “Pay up!”

“No way, you cheated,” Jake complains. “There’s no other way you managed to get _five_ bullseyes in a row.”

Rosa rolls her eyes. “How do you even cheat at darts, Jake?”

“Good point.” Jake takes out his wallet and slides her a handful of $20 bills. “Don’t tell Ames. We’re saving up ‘cause”—he leans forward and whispers conspiratorially, a look of absolute delight in his eyes—“we’re trying to _have a_ _baby_.”

Rosa nods stoically, hiding a smile (Amy had the exact same expression when she told Rosa that morning), and slides the money back to Jake. “You should probably keep this then.”

Jake shakes his head and pushes it toward her. “No, you won, fair and square.”

“Suit yourself.” Rosa shrugs and puts it in the pocket of her leather jacket.

“Y’know, I think I figured out your secret: your jacket. Leather must be lucky. Lucky leather. They even start with the same letter! Maybe _I_ should get a leather jacket so I can win at darts,” Jake rambles all in one breath.

“You already have a leather jacket, Jake.”

“Oh. Good point. But we should get matching ones so we can be twinzies!”

“Here, take this one.” Rosa pulls hers off and tosses it to him. “I have two more just like it at home.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“One’s for date-nights only and the other has bloodstains splattered all over it.”

“Bloodstains. Cool cool cool. Badass. Hey, how do I look?” Jake asks, zipping the jacket and sitting up straight.

Rosa snorts. Her jacket is visibly too small for him; the hem sits a full three inches above his waist and the sleeves barely make it past his elbows. “Definitely _not_ badass.”

Jake tugs at the zipper and frowns, but before he can say anything back, Charles Boyle appears out of nowhere carrying a Tupperware box lined with aluminum foil and containing, judging by the smell alone, what Rosa can only assume is another one of his strange culinary concoctions.

“Octopus-and-Meatball Surprise, anyone?” Charles asks. “Hey, Jake, cool jacket! It’s a bit small for you, though.”

“I know, Charles!”

“Well, I do know an excellent seamstress who—”

“Wait, Boyle, why did you bring your weird food to a bar?” Rosa interrupts.

Charles’s eyes widen in excitement. “I’m meeting with those guys over there”— he points at a group of extremely drunk bikers in the corner— ”to talk about maybe restarting my food truck business again, and I wanted to start with one of my favorite dishes for their first tasting.”

Rosa raises an eyebrow. “They don’t look like the kind to appreciate any kind of food that isn’t hamburgers and alcohol.”

“Nonsense. One of them said he used to frequent my old truck before I shut it down. Trust me, Rosa, I know what I’m doing. Okay, gotta go. Wish me luck!”

Rosa watches him go wearily, then turns back to Jake just as Amy and Kylie join them.

“Hey, Rosa!” Amy grins. Kylie, on the other hand, only offers her a slight, forced smile instead of a greeting. Rosa raises her chin slightly in acknowledgment of both of them.

“Jake, get that ridiculous thing off so we can leave,” Amy tells him. “I have to drop Kylie off too, and I recorded a bunch of House Hunters episodes that I want to watch before I fall asleep.”

Jake scowls and resignedly hands Rosa her jacket back. “For the record, I’m _just_ as badass as you are, and I don’t need a jacket to prove it,” he informs her.

“Sure. Whatever.”

“Babe, _come on_ ,” Amy mutters, gently pushing her husband forward. Turning to Rosa, she says, “Have fun on your weekend off! I’ll tell you every detail about our new captain as soon as we meet them, I promise.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“But I want to!”

“Please don’t.”

“Okay.” Amy turns around to follow the others, who are halfway out the door by this point, but Rosa stops her.

“Wait a sec, I forgot to give this to Jake.” Rosa presses the money he had given her into Amy’s palm.

Amy furrows her brows, confused. “Why?”

Rosa shrugs. “We made a bet over a game of darts.”

Amy frowns disbelievingly, prompting Rosa to glare at her until she awkwardly puts the cash in her purse. “Thank you. I’ll, uh, let him know. See you on Monday.”

“See ya,” Rosa nods. She barely manages to unlock her phone again when Charles once again appears next to her, this time exhausted and devoid of his Tupperware. “Woah, what happened to you?” she demands.

Charles collapses in the empty seat next to her and sighs defeatedly. “They—they ate all my food and refused to give the container back or help set up my business unless I gave them $500, so I left.”

“That’s not okay. Did you yell at them?”

“No. They’d just beat me up. It wasn’t worth the trouble. I mean, I’m perfectly fine with skipping dinner today anyway.”

“They coerced you into meeting with them and then ate all your food,” Rosa deadpans.

“See, that’s where we differ. You may be ready for a fight twenty-four-seven, but members of the Boyle clan are known for their lack of courage and strength—”

Rosa slams her fist into the table, and Charles jumps. “Boyle, you are a detective with the NYPD, Medal of Honor recipient, and _much_ stronger than you think you are. You _have_ to learn to stand up for yourself.”

Charles grimaces at her words, and Rosa groans. “Fine, if you won’t do it, then _I_ will.” She turns around and shoots the men her most menacing death stare, but before she can even take a step in their direction, they’ve brought Charles his container back (freshly-washed) and paid for two rounds of drinks.

Charles gapes at the platter of whiskey shots now in front of them. “Woah, thanks, Ro-Ro.”

“Don’t call me that. And you’re welcome. See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Rosa asks.

Charles shrugs. “Easy for you to say. You _look_ terrifying, with your combat boots and leather jacket and knives strapped to your belt. No wonder they did what you said.”

Before Rosa has a chance to argue with that, however, her phone lights up with a New Message alert from Jocelyn. It turns out to just be a stupid meme from some cosmetology group on Facebook that she barely understands, but Rosa can’t help but bite back a smile anyway as she types out a response.

Charles must have noticed her expression because he immediately leans over the table to get a better look at the screen.

“Stop that, it’s nothing,” Rosa grumbles, immediately locking the phone and hiding face-down under her thigh.

Charles grins at her cheekily. “And by ‘nothing,’ you mean your girlfriend, correct?”

“I didn’t say that. It could have been from my sister.”

“Ah, but it wasn’t, and you and I both know—”

Rosa pulls off the hair-tie from around her wrist and flicks it at him.

“Okay, okay, but if you want to go home and see her, go,” Charles laughs, although he looks nervously at the bikers still sitting behind them as he does so.

“Yeah, I think I will.” Rosa stands up and pushes her barstool in, but doesn’t leave just yet. “Here, Boyle, keep this,” she says, handing him her jacket.

“Oh, Rosa, I couldn’t. I don’t deserve it,” Charles breathes, trying to give it back.

“Sure you do. I meant _exactly_ what I said before. Plus, that jacket is my secret weapon. No one bothers me when I’m wearing it,” Rosa says. Without waiting for his reaction, she turns around and leaves.

* * *

“Oh god, Rosa, you’re _freezing_!” Jocelyn exclaims when Rosa shivers her way through the door of her apartment. “ _Please_ tell me you didn’t walk all the way back from Shaw’s in just a tank top and jeans.”

Rosa waves her off. “I took a Lyft, don’t worry.”

Jocelyn walks over and wraps her arms around her. “But what happened to that jacket you left the house in? It’s my favorite, you know.”

“That’s why I bought a second one. As soon as you told me you liked it, I figured it must be special.” Rosa smiles and blushes slightly. “Anyway, Boyle has it. He needed a bit of the magic, too.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” Jocelyn leans up and presses a soft kiss against Rosa’s lips. “I can think of other ways to warm you up that require it to stay _off_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
